Protectors Of Past
by kausingkayn
Summary: *Sequel to One Day At A Time* Handcuffs have a variety of uses, including, but not limited to; catching criminals, having some fun, and torture. Eliot Whumpage. Slight adult content.


**Author's Note: The not-so-long awaited sequel to One Day At A Time. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Special thanks to SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329 for helping me out with the flashback and giving me the incentive to write this. Yes, it is a oneshot. And yes, Lindsey is back! Woo.**

**Rated T for leading up to adult content and violence. (If you think it should be rated M, let me know and I will change it right away.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Leverage....uh....stuff would happen! Yeah...**

* * *

Eliot alternated between breathing heavily and trailing kisses down Lindsey's neck as she tried to unlock the door to her apartment. He grinned as he saw her hands shake slightly as the key kept trying to avoid the lock. Eliot took a moment to look left and right down the hallway before pressing Lindsey up against her door, forcefully putting him mouth over hers. Lindsey groaned into his mouth and kissed back with as much force, before pulling back as much as she could without knocking her head on the door. "Stop it…"

She wasn't very convincing, but Eliot backed off all the same. He was pretty sure that he had something to do with the reason that her door was still locked. He took a small step backwards, giving Lindsey enough room to turn around and face the wall, sticking the key into the lock. Eliot grinned in anticipation, slipping his hands onto her hips. Lindsey gave a short giggle and turned the key, hearing the satisfied click as the bolts slid into place. She turned the doorknob, opening the door. No sooner was the door pushed open than Lindsey stumbled inside, followed by Eliot. He pushed the door closed with his boot, latching his lips onto hers once again. She responded back eagerly, enjoying the growling sound that came from Eliot as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. His hands started to roam, as Lindsey slid one of her hands through his hair, using the other to undo his belt. Eliot grunted as he leaned down to pick Lindsey up bridal style, only breaking their lips apart to spread butterfly kisses along her jaw line. Eliot walked over to her bed, where he gently laid her down before crawling on top of her, straddling her hips, placing his legs on either side. He rested his arms to both sides of her to support his weight, capturing her lips in yet another kiss. They stayed like this for several moments, enjoying the simple kiss. Then both of them recognized their need for more, and hands started to roam. Eliot sat up, quickly pulling off his shirt and the muscle shirt under it. Lindsey's eyes flickered with lust as she sat up as well, softly kissing Eliot's stomach as his eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. Her fingers swiftly finished her earlier task of removing his belt, throwing it off to the side after sliding it out of his belt loops. She then went to undo his zipper, but he stopped her. "You first."

She smiled and scooted back a few inches, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Eliot narrowed her eyes, not wanting to wait for Lindsey to play her games. He decided to take over, leaning down and kissing Lindsey senseless long enough to pull her shirt up. He pulled back, pulling her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor with his belt. He brushed his hair out of his face before kissing her again, his fingers shaking as he tried to unlatch her bra. However, it was Lindsey's turn to stop him, shaking her head naughtily as she slid her legs out from underneath him. Eliot groaned loudly in impatience, grabbing Lindsey's wrist as she slipped out of bed. He tried to pull her back to bed, but she just wiggled free of his loose grip, disappearing into the next room. Eliot frowned and sat back, leaning against the back of the bed, trying to slow his breathing. He was trying to figure out what exactly he had done to deserve this kind of punishment when Lindsey slipped back into the room, a pair of handcuffs dangling from her right index finger.

They weren't the kind of fuzzy handcuffs that you could find at an adult store. They were the real deal, metal and shiny, as if they had just been taken off of a policeman's belt. She swung them in her hand as she approached the bed, Eliot chuckling at the look in her eyes. They had tried out some different stuff in the past, but never handcuffs. He didn't have enough time to think because Lindsey had reached the bed. They engaged in a long and passionate kiss, their tongues creating a battlefield inside of their mouths. Eliot froze as he heard a loud click, followed by the sharp feeling of cool metal on his wrist. He grinned, and sat back slowly, allowing Lindsey to take control. She happily took the lead, lying against Eliot's bare chest, kissing his lips, then his neck, down to his chest, and back to his lips again as she tread the handcuffs through one of the bars on the head of the bed. She used one of her hands to grab his other arm and bring it up to the other handcuff, Eliot allowing his arm to go limp so Lindsey could do with it what she wanted. He felt the same feeling of cold metal on his other wrist as the other handcuff snapped shut. He was now completely chained to the bed, his arms pulled above his head. Lindsey sat up, taking several seconds to just stare at Eliot, her right index finger leaving ghostly touches on his chest as she traced his chest, running her finger up and down his torso. Eliot shivered at her slight touch, fighting against the urge to yank against the chains, his fingers itching to touch her again.

However, Lindsey would have nothing of it, leaning in to kiss him only to stop barely millimeters above his lips, smirking when he thrust his lips upward, trying to catch hers. She pulled away at the last second, eliciting a loud whimper-like sound from him. She them continued to trail kisses down his stomach, stopping at the edge of his jeans. Eliot bucked upward, and Lindsey gave a groan of enjoyment at seeing her lover so unable to resist her. She went back up toward his lips, kissing him softly, but pulling away before he could entrap her in a deep kiss. Eliot growled in frustration, loosing all control and yanking at the handcuffs tightly, trying to reach out and touch Lindsey. He felt the metal bite into his skin, and he knew that it had broken his skin.

Then, suddenly, he wasn't in Lindsey's bed anymore.

_Eliot opened his eyes slowly, groaning as he curled into a ball. He felt sore all over, but couldn't seem to remember how he had gotten into that shape. He sat up slowly as his eyes came into focus. He was sitting on a cold concrete floor that led to grey brick walls. He went to move his hands, but was stopped. He glanced at his wrists and saw them handcuffed together. A large thick chain was threaded around the handcuffs. The chain was hanging from the ceiling. Eliot tried to think, tried to remember how he had gotten there, tried to assess his situation, but he couldn't think of anything. His head started to hurt, and Eliot doubled over, puking all over the floor. Then, exhausted, he fell into the puddle he had made on the floor, breathing shallowly, trying to stay awake. _

_He was loosing the battle, slowly slipping in unconsciousness, when he felt a sharp pull on the handcuffs. The metal circles bit into his wrists drawing blood and causing him to grit his teeth in order to stop his groan from coming to life. Very slowly, he was dragged upward onto his feet, the chain being pulled into the ceiling by an unseen force. Eliot winced as his feet were lifted from the floor, being pulled by his arms, which were cuffed together. His head hung down, his hair lying limply in front of his eyes. The chain stopped pulling his up when his feet were about a foot off the ground. His hands quickly became numb, the blood flow being cut from them by the harsh cuffs. Blood welled around the sharp edges, and started to drip into the floor, creating two more dark puddles to join the rest on the floor. He hung there, half awake, for about five minutes, even though it felt like days. Then, a door on the far wall opened, making way for two men to enter the room. They were silent, saying nothing. Eliot kept this vigil as well, although he tried to focus on them, trying to figure out what his two captors were doing. One was carrying a bucket, the other a tripod and a video camera. The man with the camera quickly set up the tripod several yards form Eliot, and placed the camera on it, pointing upward toward him. The man then pressed the button to record, and Eliot watched as a small red light lit up on the device. He felt sick again, thinking that there was someone behind that lens, watching what these men were about to do to him. Eliot didn't even know why he was there. _

_The man with the bucket pressed his finger to his ear, as if listening to someone. He then nodded and mumbled a few words back. The man picked up the bucket and threw it at Eliot. The hitter flinched, expecting the strange liquid to sting or burn him. However, it was only water. It cleaned him slightly, washing away the puke that had adhered itself to his body. Eliot sputtered, some water getting caught in his mouth. The man listened to his ear bud once again nodded, setting the bucket –now empty– down. _

_The men then walked toward the door, leaving the tripod where it stood. Eliot grunted as he watched the men leave, wondering why he was there, and what he had done to piss this mysterious person off._

_This routine continued for several days. Every couple hours the same two men would show up with a new bucket of water, and sometimes a piece of bread or something to drink. Every other visit they would lower his down in order to get the blood flowing back in his hands and to disinfect the cuts that were deep in his wrists. Eliot said nothing, keeping quiet, waiting patiently until the reason that he was there was revealed. _

_But the other two men never said anything either, aside from the low murmurs they spoke to the person on the other side of the camera. That camera stayed there, the red light constantly blinking. It was only turned off when the battery was replaced. It was the only solid thing in Eliot's life then, that small, red light. _

_Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. It was day three, maybe four, and the two men were walking out the door. Eliot knew he shouldn't of said anything, but he couldn't help it. He needed something. Anything. "What the hell do you want from me?!"_

_The men stopped and turned, large smiles adorning their faces. The one man lifted his hand to his ear and spoke two words, loud and clear, intentionally wanting Eliot to hear them. "He's ready."_

_Eliot's eyes widened as the men closed the door, leaving him alone once more. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. But he couldn't, the hopelessness building up inside of him. Eliot opened his mouth and let out an inhuman scream, the sound reverberating around the walls long after he had finished making the scream._

_He was alone._

_Eliot looked up as the door opened again several hours later. However, it was not just the two men this time that entered the large room. A woman, wearing a little black dress walked in behind the two men, a taser held loosely in her hand. The two men went to their respected places, the one carrying the bucket of water, the other heading directly to the camera. The woman stayed at the entrance, far enough away where Eliot couldn't figure out if he knew her or not. The man went to the camera and, instead of replacing the battery, took down the setup completely. It was only then that the woman approached Eliot. _

"_Miss me?"_

_Eliot's eyes widened as he recognized the woman. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders as she walked, a deadly glare in her eyes. Eliot knew this woman. In fact, he knew her too well. She was a world renowned 'interrogator,' hired by anyone and everyone who had information they needed from a tight-lipped person. He had been in a team with her for a short job in Myanmar, and had a small fling during their time together as partners. The short job had been cut even shorter when Eliot had a crisis of conscious, and spoke out about the people that she was torturing in order to get information. He had turned the tables and handed her over to the authorities before hightailing it out of the country, but not before giving the man who hired him a visit and teaching him a lesson. Eliot had thought he had seen the last of her. Obviously he was wrong._

"_Who hired you." Eliot managed to choke out._

_The woman smiled. "Oh, this isn't about the money, my dear. This is about revenge."_

_She walked up to Eliot and took out a knife from her back pocket, slowly cutting down the front of his shirt. Then, she ripped it away from his body. The knife never touched his skin. Then, she took a blood-red painted finger and slowly traced it down his stomach before bringing her finger up to his lips, gently gliding her finger over them. Eliot tried to pull back, but only managed in swinging closer to her, and cutting even deeper into his wrists. The woman then planted her lips firmly on his before pulling back. Eliot wanted to show disgust, but couldn't get the right facial expression to show up. The woman noticed this and gave a short, almost normal smile before taking some steps back. She beckoned at the man with the bucket to throw the water onto her prisoner. The man did just that, and Eliot was hit with another wave of freezing cold water. The woman waited for a few moments, then brought her arm up and pressed a button on the taser._

_The small barbs shot out of the machine and embedded themselves into Eliot's stomach, sending thousands of volts of electricity into his body. Eliot's whole body arched as the electricity ran wild through his system, his wet skin only helping to increase the pain. He bit his touch, tasting blood, but wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give her the pleasure._

_The taser stopped, and the woman looked slightly bored. She sighed, and then clicked the button again. This time, another bolt went coursing through his system. Eliot once again managed to stay silent, but only just, a scream building up in his throat. The hitter felt tears come to his eyes._

"_All I want is to hear your scream." She pressed the button again. Eliot's body shook and he groaned, the tears coming more freely. Even after the voltage stopped coming, his body continued to convulse. He felt his eyes start to roll back in his head and he started to lose consciousness only to be brought back to the present by another bucket of water._

"_Scream." The woman commanded, pressing the button again. Eliot grunted, moaned, and growled at the pain, but didn't scream. He wouldn't let himself._

_Finally, frustrated at not getting what she wanted, the woman released the barbs from the taser. Eliot sighed in relief, his body still not completely still. The pain was still there, causing dots to come in front of his eyes. But he wouldn't give up. If he had to die, he would do it right, not letting the woman in front of him get what she wanted. Then, she walked up to him and connected the taser with his skin, sending double the amount of electricity through his body, her eyes dark with hatred and fury. "Scream!" She yelled._

_He screamed._

"Eliot? Eliot!" Lindsey yelled, leaning over to her dresser to grab the keys to the handcuffs before quickly unlocking them. She yanked his hands out and threw the cuffs against the wall as if they were on fire. She took Eliot's face in her hands and stroked it, fear running through her as she called his name again, staring into his unfocused eyes. His eyes snapped back, and Lindsey let out a sob of relief. Eliot closed his eyes and tried to wash away the memories, surprised to find his own face wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lindsey kept repeating as she hugged Eliot tightly. The hitter hesitated before hugging her back; glad to have anything to hold on to. He buried his face into her shoulder, and they sat there for several minutes. Eliot finding comfort from the memory in Lindsey; Lindsey feeling guilty for what just happened, even though she didn't know what is was. She pulled back from him, looking Eliot in the eyes. She ran her hands through his hair, mumbling. "Y-you, you just blanked. Your eyes unfocused and you started to freak out, thrashing against the cuffs. I was so scared. I'm such an idiot!"

Eliot shook his head, shushing her. His voice was soft. "No, no your not…"

He was freaked out by what happened as well, not knowing why it happened. He had been chained up plenty of times after that incident, in both sexual and physically harmful ways, and he had been fine. But something about this experience, or near experience, triggered his memory. He began to unconsciously rub his wrists, noticing the pale, almost unnoticeable scar lines that ran around them. He then glanced at his chest, where there were two small dots where the taser had touched him. He closed his eyes, shuttering. Lindsey noticed this and drew her attention to the small dots. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Talk to me."

Eliot shook his head. He couldn't tell her what he had gone through. He couldn't describe what the pain had felt like, the hopelessness that had invaded his every thought. How he had wished for death. Nor could he explain why he had woken up the next day in a hotel room wearing stranger's clothes, his wrists bandaged and a whole bottle of pain pills sitting on the night stand, along with a small letter. He definitely couldn't tell Lindsey what was written in the letter.

Lindsey frowned. "You can't keep things like that cooped up inside. If it is because you don't want me to know, then I will keep bugging you. If it's because you aren't ready to talk about it yet, then I will wait." She placed her forehead against his, her eyes full of worry. Eliot leaned forward and connected his lips to hers. It was a small, reassuring kiss that asked for nothing but patience, and Lindsey got the message.

Lindsey crawled off of Eliot's lap and under the covers, settling in for the night. There was no way that she was even going to think about resuming their previous activities, not with Eliot in the shape he was in. The hitter understood and silently thanked Lindsey with another kiss. He wouldn't of said no if she had wanted to continue, but he wouldn't have been able to give her what she had wanted.

He scooted down under the covers as well before turning to face his lover, wrapping his arm around her as she backed up into his body. And that was the way Lindsey fell asleep, encircled in the arms of her love. That night, Lindsey dreamed of unseen people lurking in the shadows.

Eliot was unable to fall asleep. He lay in the bed, holding on to Lindsey more for reassurance and support than anything else. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that letter loom in front of his eyes.

_My dear Eliot,_

_You gave me revenge, so I gave you life. But revenge isn't the only thing on my list of things to do to you. Live in fear, my love. Live in fear._

_Until next time,_

_XOXOXO_

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Not sure if I am going to elaborate on this. And if I do, it will be a new story. So let me know if you want more! Reviews would be loverly! I wanna know what you think. **


End file.
